A. G. Benjanariu, et. al., indicated that dielectric polymers are potential materials for artificial muscles (A. G. Benjanariu, et. al., “New elastomeric silicone based networks applicable as electroactive systems,” Proc. of SPIE vol. 7976 79762V-1 to 79762V-8 (2011)). Here, they showed the physical characteristics of a material having a unimodal or bimodal network formed with an addition-curable silicone rubber. To form this silicone rubber, a linear chain poly(dimethylsiloxane) (PDMS) polymer having vinyl groups is crosslinked using a short chain organohydrogensiloxane having 4 silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms as the crosslinking agent. Moreover, in B. Kussmaul et al., Actuator 2012, 13th International Conference on New Actuators, Bremen, Germany, 18-20 Jun. 2012, pp. 374 to 378, there is mention of an actuator that sandwiches a dielectric elastomer material, which is an organopolydimethylsiloxane that has been chemically modified by groups functioning as electrical dipoles, between electrodes, the modification being performed by bonding the groups to polydimethylsiloxane using a crosslinking agent.
However, no specific composition is disclosed for the curable organopolysiloxane composition in either of the aforementioned references, and furthermore, in practice the physical properties of the curable organopolysiloxane compositions are insufficient for materials for industrial use in various types of transducers. Thus an electrically active polymer material is needed that combines mechanical characteristics and electrical characteristics capable of being satisfactory in actual use as a material for various types of transducers. In particular, there is strong need for a curable organopolysiloxane composition that cures and provides an electrically active polymer having excellent physical characteristics.